Goodnight, My Angel
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: Kurt has a nightmare and calls Blaine in a panic, sure that Blaine's dead.


**Title**: Goodnight, My Angel

**Pairing**: Kurt/Blaine

**Rating**: Pg

**Spoilers**: Up to 2x17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I only wish I did

**Summary:** Kurt has a nightmare and calls Blaine in a panic, sure that Blaine's dead.

**Warnings: **Allusions to violence

* * *

><p>It was too dark for Kurt's liking. He groped through the murky air for anything to grasp onto to stabilize himself. His body felt like it had been filled with lead, he couldn't breathe, and everything just <em>hurt<em>.

Finally a hand reached out to pull Kurt up and out of the darkness. Kurt's eyes followed the line of a perfectly shaped and muscled arm to a delightful shoulder, up a strong neck and finally to a familiar face that filled Kurt's heart with warmth. Blaine gazed at Kurt with love in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Looks like you could use some help," Blaine's voice reverberated in Kurt's chest.

"That would be lovely," Kurt replied and Blaine tugged Kurt effortlessly out of the dark and into the warm circle of his arms.

Kurt melted against Blaine's body, momentarily pushing away the voice in the back of his mind muttering, _"What the hell is this? Why is Blaine suddenly taller than me?"_ Instead he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and tilted his head up to look into those wonderfully deep eyes. "Should I be so cliché as to say 'my hero'?" He joked.

Blaine's laugh thrilled from one tip of Kurt's body to the other and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose into the side of Kurt's neck. "I just wanted to make sure you always know you're not alone,"

"For that I'm glad," Kurt whispered and pulled Blaine into a long needed kiss. Blaine's mouth was warm and wonderfully familiar. When Kurt felt the need for air he attempted to pull away Blaine's arms tightened around him and his kiss grew forceful. Blaine's body bulged under Kurt's grasp. In a bout of fear fueled terror Kurt wrenched himself from Blaine's grasp, his hand pressed firmly against his lips, body shaking.

Before him stood not Blaine, but Karofsky, looking intimidating and thoroughly pissed. "Hey fancy," Karofsky sneered.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kurt demanded, feeling his fear turn to rage. Where the hell was his boyfriend? Karofsky's sneer turned ominous and his head tilted back in the direction of a body sprawled on the ground. Kurt's eyes narrowed and immediately he recognized the Dalton blazer and Blaine's mop of hair.

Blaine was covered in bruises and blood and Kurt swore he couldn't see Blaine breathing. Immediately Kurt saw blood and he made a move to do _something_ to Karofsky but as he took an aggressive step forward something began pulling him away from Karofsky and Blaine. _Blaine!_

Kurt opened his mouth to cry out but found himself horribly mute and defenseless. He writhed and twisted, attempting to get away from his invisible restrictions. Soon the darkness began to collapse around him, leaving only the imprint of Karofsky's sneer and Blaine's body in his mind. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as everything faded to darkness once again.

Moments later Kurt awoke with a start and jackknifed into a sitting position. His cheeks were wet and his heart was pounding at an alarming rate. He was back in his room, no Karofsky or Blaine in sight. Wait, Blaine. _Blaine!_

Kurt reached over to his phone and scrolled desperately through his contacts to Blaine's name and pressed the green call button. _Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring…._

The hollow ring echoed in Kurt's head as a panic began to rise in Kurt's heart. Finally the ringing stopped and instead of Blaine's chipper voicemail message Kurt heard. "M'ello?" Blaine's words were slurred.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt hissed into the phone, grasping the machine tightly in his fist.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, suddenly sounding far more awake. "Is everything okay?"

"That's what I just asked you. Are you okay?" Kurt's hands were shaking.

"Kurt, calm down. I'm just fine. A little worried as to why you're calling me at 2:30 a.m. in a panic." Blaine replied, sounding tired and stressed.

Kurt schooled himself and tried to calm down. "I had a nightmare," He admitted quietly, expecting Blaine to laugh. Instead there was a silence and finally Blaine's voice rolled through the receiver, warm and caring.

"'Bout what?"

Kurt shook his head, even though Blaine couldn't see. "It's ridiculous," his hands were still shaking.

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't have called me so late. So, talk to me. What did you dream about?" Blaine prompted, his voice comforting and all Kurt wanted was to curl up in that voice and never leave.

Kurt swallowed hard and whispered, almost wishing that Blaine couldn't hear him. "You were there to help me and then you were taken away and you were hurt and I couldn't help you,"

Blaine was silent for a moment before whispering. "I'm here Kurt. I promise you. I may not be able to be there to hold you, but know that I'm fine and I'll always be here,"

Kurt scrubbed at his traitorous tears. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

Blaine's laugh was warm like chocolate and rum and slid through his veins. "You inspire me,"

"I hate that I won't be able to see you tomorrow," Kurt whispered. "So do I," Blaine replied, ruining the moment with a loud yawn. He laughed in spite of himself and sighed.

Kurt took a stuttered breath and finally asked a question that had been weighing on his mind. "Do you think we'll be okay? I mean we're going to be so far away and you'll be busy with school and I'll be busy with school and New Directions."

"I don't know. We'll have to see, but know that I'm not giving up on you so easily. We have the weekend and I'll come get you on Friday and we'll get coffee and go shopping. Okay?"

Kurt sat in silence for a while, absorbing the silence. "Will you sing to me?"

"What do you want?" Blaine answered without hesitation.

Kurt sighed out his answer. _"Anything,"_

Blaine sat in silence for a while before humming, _"Goodnight, my angel time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know wherever you may go no matter where you are I never will be far away."_

He moved on to the second verse and the chorus and finally ended the song with a whispered breath, _"Someday we'll all be gone but lullabyes go on and on... They never die. That's how you and I will be."_

With a sigh Kurt murmured. "Goodnight Blaine,"

"Goodnight, my angel," Blaine replied in a sing-song tone and before Kurt could accuse him of being corny Blaine hung up, leaving Kurt feeling more steady. He could do this. With a blossoming grin on his lips he cuddled down into his blankets thinking of Blaine and his lullaby.

* * *

><p>To some of you, this is actually not new. It has been up for a while on my Tumblr and Livejournal accounts, I've just barely gotten around to uploading it here.<p>

The song that's used in here is Billy Joel's "Goodnight, My Angel". It's also done by the Celtic Women.

Lately I've been posting a lot of drabbles and taking drabble prompts at my tumblr, so come and talk to me! I love talking, no, seriously, I do. (antifairytale . tumblr . com)

Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
